In some hydrocarbon recovery systems, electronics and/or other sensitive hardware may be included in a drill string. In some cases, a drill string may be exposed to both repetitive vibrations comprising a relatively consistent frequency and vibratory shocks that alternatively may not be repetitive. Each of the repetitive vibrations and shock vibrations may damage and/or otherwise interfere with operation of the electronics, such as, but not limited to, measurement while drilling (MWD) devices and/or logging while drilling (LWD) devices, and/or any other vibration sensitive device of a drill string. While some electronic devices are packaged in vibration resistant housings, in some cases the vibration resistant housings are not capable of protecting the electronic devices against both the repetitive and shock vibrations. In some cases, active vibration isolation systems are provided to isolate the electronics from harmful vibration but the active vibration isolation systems are expensive. Further, many hydrocarbon recovery systems employ universal bottom hole orientation (UBHO) subs in combination with a complementary alignment hub in order to establish and maintain a downhole tool orientation relative to the wellbore. The alignment hub is sometimes referred to as a landing sleeve and/or a mule shoe, and the alignment hubs are generally axially rigid so that repetitive vibrations and shock vibrations are not significantly damped by the alignment hub and/or the UBHO sub.